Krillin Wins
by Marakorth
Summary: He just does in this one.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Dragon Ball franchise.

* * *

**Krillin Wins**

Krillin exhaled a relieved sigh as he finally ploughed down on the couch in his living room. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd been this tired. He swept his arm past his head to remove some of the perspiration that had appeared on his forehead. Who knew having a girlfriend would be this exhausting?

He'd taken Maron out shopping today. He'd heard tales of women and shopping malls but had always assumed that they were exaggerated. Imagine his surprise when he found himself following Maron, 20 bags in hand while they visited each and every shop they came across. He sighed as he remembered all the expenses he'd done today. "Maybe I should have just stayed dead…" he wailed.

"Oh, Krillin~" he heard her sing from the bedroom. He gulped. What did she want him to do now? "Can you come in for a sec?"

He sighed. "Sure…" He stood up from the couch and made his way to the bedroom.

* * *

Krillin walked into the bedroom, fully expecting to see his girlfriend being busy with one of her crazy antics. To his surprise, there wasn't anyone there. "Maron?" Suddenly, someone came up from behind in.

He inhaled sharply when he was thrown on the bed. His head came up to meet his assailant. "M… Maron?" His girlfriend swaggered her hips as she walked up to him. Winking once she stood in front of him. Krillin couldn't believe it. He felt his body heating up. Was it finally going to happen? Despite having dated for a quite a while already, they had yet to have sex. Not for the lack of trying on his part, mind you. His question was as good as answered when Maron stooped down and began to unbuckle his belt. The iron strap in front was all that could be heard in the room as Maron struggled with it. Before Krillin could offer help though, he suddenly heard Maron squeal as it came loose.

Next were the buttons of his pants. Nub for nub, his pants came loose, and he felt his piston cheer as less and less force was applied to it. When the final button was released from its seam, Maron came face-to-face with the appendage tenting her boyfriend's underwear. She clapped her hands. "Look what we have here."

She gripped his underwear before bringing it down. She gasped once Krillin's cock was free to do as it pleased. Maron sharply inhaled as she watched his cock. He was so… big! Eight inches of rigid flesh throbbed enthusiastically to greet her. She licked her lips as she eyed the length before she lifted her hand.

She grasped his cock, enwrapping her fingers around his hard shaft. Her first rubs were small; just some light strokes to keep his blood pumping. She licked her lips when the first drops of arousal came up from his cock, dripping out of the tiny slit on top. The pre-cum didn't lack in quality, and she soon felt the tears of arousal rolling over her hand. It was the moment Maron became more lively. She began to pump her boyfriend more vigorously, starting at the hilt of his piston all the way to his sensitive tip. His gathered juices allowed her to easily bob her tightened hand back and forth.

Krillin's chest expanded more and more while he tried to fight off his release. It had been so long since he last felt the touch of a woman. Despite his strong will to keep his cool, his hips began to buck his hips more spirited than before. Luckily Maron noticed his struggle and simply rested her hand on his spongy top, squeezing the mushroom-like head, and sliding her thumb over the oozing tip, which Krillin audibly enjoyed. "Maron, if you keep going like this I'll…!"

"Don't worry," she spoke lovingly, slowly stroking his cock. She slowly lowered her head. "I know how to make you feel better." There wasn't even time to catch the meaning of her words before Krillin felt her mouth wrap around his cock. Krillin couldn't even moan; awestruck as his dick registered the feeling of Maron's wet, hot mouth. Krillin inhaled quaky before he heaved his head. His breath was stuck in his throat when he saw Maron bob her head along his dick. Each time, she took in four of his eight inches before she came up again, keeping only the mushroom-like head between her pursed lips. And all the while, she coiled her tongue around his sensitive tip, cleaning his dick from the waves of pre-cum.

Krillin could feel the load in his balls slowly rising. Maron's coiling tongue, luscious lips, and pumping hand quickly overwhelming him. What a deadly combo!

Maron felt her boyfriend throbbing in her mouth, ready to burst. It was time to bring this one home! She took more of him in, inch after inch disappearing into her orifice. She stopped when she could feel him against the back of her throat before she began to bob her head and fist in rhythm. When her head descended, so did his hand, and vice versa when she came up. Each time she came up, she made sure to clean his dick from the ever-appearing pre-cum, quickly swallowing the transparent fluids down her throat. Each time she swallowed, her throat clenched around his cock, which left Krillin wallowing in revel.

Krillin moaned as Maron bobbed rapidly over his pulsating cock. He was about to cum! His butt cheeks clenched tightly as he rose his hips. "Maron! I…!" His hands came up to yank her head further down, clashing against her throat. Maron's eyes widened as she felt his length soar through her throat. She'd never taken anyone this deep before! It was hard enough to fight off her gag reflex, but when she felt him spurt his seeds down her esophagus, she almost choked.

Krillin bucked his hips while riding out his orgasm. Glob after glob was shot down Maron's throat. He heard her gurgle, but was too far gone to care. It wasn't until his orgasm receded that he quickly released her head from his grasp. He cringed when Maron coughed while she took in some much-needed oxygen. "Are you ok?" He was worried. He'd lost control for a second. Luckily, she told him she was fine.

Krillin wondered whether this had been it. Maron's blowjob had been divine, but he was too worked up to stop now. Something that became clear quickly enough when his cock began to harden again; Maron looked on eagerly as Krillin's dick began to sprout.

"I'm glad you can keep going," she told him. Before her boyfriend could respond, she reached for the hem of tight, red dress. She heard the sharp intake of air by her boyfriend when she brought the dress up, revealing her curved figure. The dress traveled along her thighs, her wide hips, her taut stomach, and her big breasts. When the dress finally went over her head, she allowed Krillin a peek at her perfection.

Krillin eyed her with lust. This woman was amazing, incomparable even! Not even Bulma could hold a candle to the perfect figure in front of him. His eyes almost popped out of their sockets when she reached for the strap that kept her breasts together. She slowly brought the cups down, unveiling her bountiful breasts; luscious mounds of flesh, capped by perfectly-sized pink, pert nipples. Next was her panty. She reached for the cloth covering her crotch, extending the sides before she brought it down. Before Krillin could get a good look, she was already on the bed, standing over him.

She placed her legs so that Krillin's waist rested between her feet. She'd liberated herself of any hair _down there_, giving her boyfriend a good look of her drenched, blossoming slit. Krillin held his breath in anticipation as Maron descended her hips, taking hold of his cock to set him in line with her pussy. She slipped him along her drenched folds, slapping her crotch with his cockhead a few times before she sunk around his tip. She was wet enough to take him in without any problems.

Krillin groaned in response to her tight channel. She was so warm and snug inside! Was this his reward for protecting the Earth? Thank you, Kami! His hands came up to her shapely hips, reveling at her curves.

When Maron was about halfway, she stopped for a moment, shifted her hips a bit, and plunged further until they bottomed out. They stayed still for a moment, allowing Maron to adjust to the large and width piston spreading her folds. Then, after she plastered her hand on his muscular chest for balance, she began to rock and shake her lovely hips, gyrating her groin against Krillin's.

Krillin moaned as he felt his her walls clamp his dick, gripping him tightly. In response to his pleasures, Krillin began to drive his cock into Maron's depths, bobbing his hips in smooth, powerful thrusts. Maron groaned each time she felt the tip of his dick reach her cervix, pressing against the barrier to her womb. It was a bit uncomfortable, but it didn't hurt. In fact, it didn't take long before she reveled in pleasure each time she felt him clash with her. Maron started to move to match her boyfriend's eager thrusts. She rose her hips, coating him with her nectar before submerging him again. It didn't take long for them to come to a pace that both could enjoy.

It wasn't hard to see what was on Krillin's mind while they shook and rocked their hips; his eyes were glued to the rocking movement of Maron's bosom. Her breasts wobbled with each thrust into her, bouncing in hypnotic rhythm, and he couldn't keep himself from grasping one. He released one hand from her hips, trailing up her soft skin, resting his hand on the underside of her breast, lifting the creamy cup upwards to test the weight. His thumb ran along her stiff nipple, gingerly trailing over the pink tip before he brought his index finger up. He pinched the stiff peak, gently at first, but adding strength once he saw how she enjoyed the rougher treatment. Krillin inhaled sharply when her walls decremented even further in response.

Maron rose an eyebrow when Krillin heaved his back, but it didn't take long to realize what he planned to do: his lips met her right breast, opening his mouth to envelop the stiff peak inside his mouth. She moaned as he licked, slathered, sucked, and bit her nipple between his lips. If she ever had a baby, she wondered if it'd be hungry enough to feast on her teats as much as her Krillin was doing now. Not that that was a bad thing; her breasts were quite sensitive, so Krillin's focused attention was well-received.

Though a pleasant distraction, Krillin soon stopped being sidetracked to resume pumping in and out of his girlfriend again. Unlike before though, he picked himself up from the bed, throwing her long, beautiful legs over his arms, and keeping her hooked in the crook of his elbows; luckily, Maron was quick to throw her arms over his shoulders to maintain balance. The swinging motions of her body helped him fucked her.

Maron, while briefly dumbfounded by his brazenness, was quick to notice the advantages of their new position. The tip of his piston easily reached her cervix, knocking against her womb with each rapid thrust. "Oh Kami," she gasped out, barely noticing that her hands had started to claw against his broad shoulder blades when Krillin withdrew only to drive back in with a passionate grunt. Her cervix once against took the impact of the cockhead. Pleasure twisted her features when he began to pick up the pace, banging deep inside of her. "You're in so deep…" she whispered into his ear, leaving him his shivers.

Krillin felt the end nearing. He was throbbing inside her, but he willed himself not to cum. Maron's deep-blue eyes met her his; he seemed to be in deep contemplation while he supported her at the most advantageous point: her ass. At first, she figured it was because he wondered if he was allowed to cum inside her. The real reason for his deliberation, however, soon became all too clear: with his hands on her posterior, Krillin could spread the cheeks of her jutted ass wider to expose her dark hole. His middle finger reached for the center of Maron's backside until he was pressing against her anus.

"Aaah!" Maron screamed when she felt a foreign presence around her pucker. She gasped and tried to look back at the offending digit; Krillin's hands helped to keep her moving up and down on his rod even as he probed her asshole. No one had ever tried to enter that orifice before! Her body squeezed together to keep him from breaching the one hole that had yet to be claimed. He'd expected her to admonish him – especially when part of his finger wriggled its way into her – but she simply bit her lip and uttered not a sound of protest, but a sound of enjoyment. She winced only a little before she maneuvered her long legs around to close around his torso, locking her feet at the small of his back.

Krillin rolled his head. Maron sure was amazing! He glanced between his and her nubile body to watch how her crotch was split by his length. Then, he began to pump into Maron again, meeting the rhythm of her hips. With the muscles he'd built during his training, he held the back of her scrumptious ass, lifting and dropping her weight on him – finger still inside her back door, wiggling and circling against the tight walls – moving her at a quicker pace than they were previously using.

"Oh, Krillin!" Maron gasped out. She'd never been fucked this hard before! Locks of wet hair stuck to her skin, her face heated as she felt his finger reach deep inside her ass, spreading her tight walls. She was sure to be sore in the morning, she thought when the tip of his cock pressed against the door to her womb again, but now she wanted nothing more than for Krillin to keep fucking her. Her nails sunk into his skin. "Keep going like that! Fuck me! Fuck me!" She felt the feeling of release build in her abdomen, preparing to move in the southern direction; her toes curled in delight.

Krillin gulped as Maron became tighter and tighter. He was throbbing inside her, decorating her inner walls with his pre-cum with each thrust. He felt her nipples grace his chest as her tits floundered vigorously. Maron was the first to subdue. She couldn't take it anymore. She gripped Krillin as tight as she could before she screamed her release, "I'm cumming!" Her walls clamped around Krillin.

The moment her channel caved in around him, Krillin was done for. Maron's release sprayed over his cock, and he could only thrust three more times before he erupted inside of her. Holding her waist, he pushed her onto him, delving his cock as deep as he could. "Me too!" The feeling of Krillin spurting his cum deep inside of her only prolonged Maron's orgasm, and she almost knocked the wind out of him when she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist while both rode the waves of their respective orgasm.

It took a few moments for the two to recuperate. Krillin, with his formidable endurance, was the first to recover. He extracted his satisfied prickle from Maron's grateful pussy; his cum dripped out of her, landing on the floor. He gently laid Maron on the bed before he ploughed down next to her. Both breathed heavily, their chests expanding laboriously.

Maron was the first to speak. "Wow…" Krillin was, without a doubt, the nicest boy she'd ever dated, but who could have expected he would also be her best fuck ever?

Meanwhile, Krillin couldn't believe what had just happened. He and Maron had finally gone all the way. He couldn't wait to tell Yamcha and Master Roshi. They'll be so jealous, he thought with a big grin on her face. He kept himself reclined on the bed, even when Maron stood up to collect her clothes. He simply admired the view, especially when she stooped down, presenting her jutted ass in all its glory to pick up her panty.

Maron turned around to face him. She smiled sweetly, which somehow unnerved Krillin. "Now, get a good night rest, cause we need to pick up the rest from my clothes tomorrow."

"The… the rest?" he asked. How could there be more? They'd bought almost every item they'd come across!

She nodded. "Yeah." She chuckled at his dumbfounded expression. "We didn't even buy half the things that I want." And with that, she walked out of the room, leaving Krillin alone and wondering what he'd gotten himself into.


End file.
